The Zappy Tryouts!/Quotes
:(Amber Home; Sally's bedroom) :Stan: Hey, Sally. I just recieved this letter in my mailbox and got an invitation to enter the Zappy Awards for best godchild. :Sally: Wow, sounds amazing! :Mary: I wanna go there! :Stan: Sorry, Mary, you can't. :Sally: But it doesn't say who is the godchild here. I'll settle this with a coin toss. If I win, I get to go to the Zappys, but if Mary wins, she gets to go instead of me. I'll be heads. :Mary: I'll be tails, then. :Sally: Here goes nothing. (flips a coin and covers it, then lifts her hand) Heads! I win! :(Mary groans) :Stan: Don't worry, Mary. You'll have your turn next time. :Mary: Okay then. Good luck, Sally! :Sally: Thanks, Mary. I'll see you after the ceremony! :(Sally and Stan poof away) ---- :(Planet Fairyworld) :(Sally and Stan appear) :Stan: Ah, Planet Fairyworld, the only place for the most accomplished fairies to win a Zappy. :Sally: (looks at the other kids and their fairies) I got to say, there sure are a lot of kids with godparents around here. (sees Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda) Now there's a couple of fairies who look like two halves of a whole idiot. :Stan: Now remember, stand up straight, give a nice posture and hope for the best. :Sally: I will, Stanley. :Stan: We will compete in the third role of the competition. Oh, here comes the host right now. :Wizzy: Thanks for watching FTV, Fairy Television! I'm Wizzy. I'm your host and I'm outside live at this year's Zappy Awards. :(scene changes to the Red Carpet) :Wizzy: Yes, sir, there's certainly no shortage of magic celebrities here tonight! :(Santa Claus, Merlin, a magician and 2 more celebrities waving at their fans cheering as they flew over the Red Carpet) :Wizzy: I still don't see... wait! There he is! The toughest fairy in the universe! Instructor from the Fairy Academy, JORGEN VON STRANGLE! :(crowd boos as Jorgen walks on the Red Carpet, stopping in front of Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy) :Jorgen: Hello, tiny little creatures. :Cosmo: Uh... hello, Jorgen. This is Timmy, the boy we watch over! (smiling with Wanda as Timmy waves) :Jorgen: And this is Winston. He's the boy I watch over. Make a wish, now! (pointing his charging wand at Winston) :Winston: (as he cries) I wish I could see the age of 12! :Jorgen: Haha, he always makes that one. :(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other) :Sally: Winston?! He's a fairy godchild? :Stan: Who would've thought? :Sally: How can he be happy with a godparent like Jorgen? :Stan: I don't know, but I hope that things might turn out better for Winston if this whole godchild thing doesn't work. :Sally: And I thought Alyssa was bad. ---- :Announcer: Fairies and magic folk! Here is your host for this year's Zappy Awards, Billy Crystal Ball! :Billy Crystal Ball: (poofs up without a head) Good evening, I'm Billy Crystal Ball, and I wanna show you how to get a head in line... (poofs his head up) like this! (laughs) Oh, I just made that up! Don't worry, I've got 78 million of them. :(Jorgen zapped his wand at Billy to get his attention, Billy dodges) :Jorgen: Start the show.... DO IT NOW! :(Billy gulps, and does a happy pose, then runs away) :(scene changes to Billy's podlum) :Billy: And now, the nominees for best costume design. :(Billy shows 3 nominees, One fairy, who is a magician with a beautiful look. The crowd ooooohs; the other fairy has a water fountain on her head, the crowd ahhhhs; Jorgen, the last nominee, does nothing but stands there. The crowd boos) :Billy: And the Zappy goes to... :(Jorgen, preparing to zap his wand at Billy) :Billy: Ha, what do you know? Jorgen Von Strangle! :(the crowd argues) :Jorgen: Thank you! (pushes Billy off with one finger) You like me, you really like me. YOU MUST LIKE ME! :(crowd, also Stan and Sally boos but then cheers) ---- :Billy: And now, the award for best magical appearance... :(a beautiful fairy in a red dress appears in a swirling motion, another fairy appears in pixelated graphics, and Jorgen blasts through, creating an explosion) :Billy: Congratulations! :Jorgen: Ha ha. I don't want to thank anybody but ME! :(scene changes to Timmy's seat) :Timmy: What? Is everybody afraid of that guy!? :Cosmo and Wanda: Yes! :Timmy: Oh... :(scene changes to Sally's seat) :Sally: This is just ridiculous! Somebody needs to stand up to him. :Stan: Are you kidding? No one can even stare at him in the eye for five seconds. :Sally: Well, I just hope there won't be any cheating in the final rounds. :Stan: Oh, speaking of which, we're up! Remember what we've rehearsed outside. :Sally: You got it! ---- :Billy: And now, the award for best overall godparenting. For this award, each child must explain why they love their fairy godparents, and the nominees are... Sally and Stan! :Stan: Why do you love me, Sally? :Sally: I don't know... (money given to her from Stan) Ohhh, now I remember! I love you, Stanley! :Billy: Jorgen and his boy, Winston. :Jorgen: Why do you love me, Winston? :Winston: Because you told me to... :Jorgen: Because I tell you to what? :Winston: Because you told me to, sir! :Billy: Congratulations, Jorgen! Oh, uh.. Timmy? :Timmy: Yeah? :Billy: Why do you love your fairy godparents? :Timmy: Why? What do you mean, why? They're my best friends. :(everyone is shocked) :Sally and Stan: Huh? :Timmy: Well, they make me feel safe, They make me feel special, they make me feel loved, and they may make a few mistakes, but... they're my pals, and I love them more than anything. :Cosmo and Wanda: (tears of joy) Oh, Timmy! (they hug with Timmy) :(Sally and Stan shed in tears of joy) :Stan: Now if that isn't love, I don't know what is. :Billy: (cries) Nah! (flies to Timmy) Guess what, Timmy! Your godparents win! :(crowd cheers, chanting "YAY TIMMY") :Billy: (giving the trophy to Cosmo and Wanda) Congratulations! :Jorgen: (zaps his wand again at Billy) I beg your pardon, but I think you have something that belongs to me! :Timmy: No way, dude! You're not getting this award. Right, guys? :Cosmo and Wanda: Uh... yeah, right. :Jorgen: (pulls the pillow holding the zappy toward himself) :Timmy: No! (pulls it back toward him) :Cosmo and Wanda: Timmy! :(Cosmo and Wanda help Timmy pull it back) :(the tug of war was so powerful that the force pushed the Zappy award towards Timmy's teeth) :Timmy: OW! :(Timmy's tooth fall off his mouth, on the ground. Pillows fall over them) :(the crowd gasps) :Sally: That's gonna leave a painful mark! :(the magic from the tooth caused the magical Tooth Fairy, in her bathing towel, to appear) :Cosmo and Timmy: THE TOOTH FAIRY! :Cosmo: (sniffs her sent) Minty, not mediciny! :Tooth Fairy: What's the meaning of... (photographer prepares to take a picture; the Tooth Fairy poses; the photographer takes a picture) this!? You weren't supposed to lose this tooth for 6 days, 4 hours and 3 minutes. :Timmy: Well, ma'am, he made it fall out. (pointing at Jorgen) :Jorgen: (hiding his wand) Hi, honey. :Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: Honey!? :(to Sally and Stan) :Sally and Stan: Honey!? :Tooth Fairy: He's got nice teeth. Jorgen, darling, how many times have I told you how I hate being seen in public...WITHOUT MY MAKEUP!? (furious at Jorgen, then smiling at the people; she picks Jorgen up on the ear) Now then, I think you should apologize for knocking this young man's tooth out. :Jorgen: Y-yes, my little bicospit. Timmy, is there anything me and my muscles can do to make it up to you? :Timmy: Well, can I have my tooth back? :Tooth Fairy: (hands tooth money to Timmy) Sorry, but I have a very strict, no-return policy. :Jorgen: Timmy, (takes his teeth off) take mine! They're large, shiny and powerful! :Timmy: Wow, thanks. Congratulations on your award, you two! :Cosmo and Wanda: Thanks, Timmy! :Wanda: But we didn't really care if we won or not. :Timmy: How come? :Cosmo: Because our real reward is just being with you! :Timmy: Oh, thanks guys! ---- :(as every kid with their fairy walks out of the red carpet outside; Sally and Stan catches up to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda) :Sally: Wait, Timmy! :Timmy: Oh, hey. Sally, right? :Sally: Yes. Hey, I just wanted to say, congrats on winning the Zappy and sorry about what happened to your teeth. :Timmy: Hey, it's okay, (pulls out Jorgen's teeth) at least I got something in return until this tooth grows a new one. :Sally: And another thing, Winston is also my neighbor. I had no idea he's a godchild until now. :Timmy: Well, now that you know, I'm sure you're willing to talk things over with him about it. :Sally: Oh, I will. Jorgen should not be qualified as a fairy godparent anymore. :Timmy: Oh jeez, It's almost my bedtime! I better get home. It's nice to meet you, Sally. :Sally: Same here. :(Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy and themselves home as they wave goodbye) ---- :(The Amber's House) :(Sally and Stan poof to her bedroom where Mary was waiting) :Mary: So, how did it go? :Sally: We didn't win a Zappy. We were nominated, but a fellow godchild named Timmy won a Zappy. He seems like a nice kid. :Stan: And it turns out our neighbor Winston is also a fairy godchild too. :Mary: What!? :Sally: Yeah, but it sure wasn't pretty to look at. :Mary: So, what's the plan? :Sally: (Sally looks through her window seeing Winston quivering in his backyard) I'll just give him time by himself for now and talk things over in the morning. :Stan: He may not have won a Zappy due to Jorgen's selfishness, but I know he will have a better award. :Sally: What's that, Stanley? :Stan: A better future, Sally. A better future. :(Sally smiles as the screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan